


Her Eyes ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Connor becomes a deviant later on, Connor has a gun, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Different Endings, Emotions, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lovers, Maybe other tags to be added, Memories, Secrets, She's a rare and special android, Slight Drama, Some Plot, Staring, Tears, Touching, Warm, rA9 (Detroit : Become Human), sad past, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: She's like an angel with those eyes. But, even beautiful girls have secrets.[Connor x Female Oc] ❦ ⚤





	Her Eyes ♡

The detroit streets were quiet at this time of night. It's raining, making the lights look even more stunning in the dark.

Sally was walking, humming to herself, as sweet and beautiful as an angel. Her voice is lovely, or at least, that's what a special someone, a person she loved, once told her.

She stopped for a second, looking at a store window, like it was a mirror. She looked at herself, through the reflection.

Sally stared at her long and curly reddish, brown hair. Her hazel, blue-ish eyes and white skin.

Like a doll, a young woman had told her one time before.

She touched down her clothes. She is wearing a dark gray tank top with a black, unzipped jacket over it and black shorts. With also her black timber boots.

Sally also stares at her led ring, which is blue right now.

Being an android is hard, but then again, other androids have it more rough in life than her.

She snapped out of her thoughts. She left after that, as she kept her calm stare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sally stops walking again, when she noticed a door opening in front of her.

A guy, an android walked out of there, it was a bar.

'And I thought androids weren't allowed in bars.’ Sally thought, almost laughing to herself.

This android has a blue led ring like her, it wasn't unique because all androids had these things in their head. He is wearing a long sleeved, unbuttoned shirt, that says ‘android’ on the back. She also notices 'RK800’ on the front of it.

Sally looked up at him. This guy is taller than her. He has dark brown hair and brown eyes with white skin.

In a way, she would like to talk, get to know him.

She kept staring at him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Connor also stared, at this female android. He noticed that she appears to be seventeen and she's a different model from him. But, he can't identify which one, he doesn't recognize it. It's not familiar to him.

He kept his stare on her as he gets in a slight thought. He looked at the details in her appearance now. Like her eyes, hair, and skin. 

“We can stare at each other all night if you want to. I'd like to know your name tho. I'm Sally.”

Connor heard this female android, Sally's voice. It was warm and had a nice tone to it.

“I'm Connor.”

“Well, nice to meet you, Connor.” Sally also said, with a slight smile now. 

 


End file.
